The Black Hands of Death
by MagiZombi
Summary: The story of a rather unintelligent captain and the trouble she gets her crew into. [Rated T for language and mature subject matter][Rating subject to change][No ships, possible OCxOC or one-sided OCxOC is all]
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that they wait 'til the blackest time of night  
That you die unknowing, your ghost filled with fright_  
_The sailors of the abyss, the harbingers of death_  
_And it won't be long before you taste the ocean's depths_

* * *

I worked hard to get where I am. I worked so hard. I'm not the smartest. I don't have a weird power. But I worked so hard...only to have it ripped away from me.

But, I won't let it end here. I'll rebuild. I'll work even harder.

* * *

"Who's responsible for this little one?!" the doctor shouted as he held me at bay.

My wails echoed off the walls as I pushed against him furiously. I was sick of this. It was my thirteenth birthday, and I wanted to be with May on her last day on Earth.

May was a lot of things to me. She was my best friend, my first kiss, my first love, my future. But, she was practically a dead girl walking for the past four years. The doctors said she had something called 'cancer', which they couldn't cure. It didn't surprise me any. No part of it did. May was always a sickly girl, ever since we were born. And, as far as the doctors being unable to fix it, they couldn't even treat the flu if they tried. Our little archipelago was far too primitive. It's a wonder anyone survived living there.

"Where on Earth is your mother?" the exasperated doctor demanded, finally shoving me back and holding me by the shoulders at arms' length.

"She's out cold!" I snapped, wriggling away from his grasp and forcing myself into the hospital room.

At long last, I saw her again, but the sight made me want to break down and cry.

Her once beautiful black curls were flat, thin, and dead. Her shimmering hazel eyes were closed and lined with dark circles. Her cheeks were hollow, he skin was much too pale, and her chest was barely moving.

"May!" I cried, running to her side and clutching her cold, bony hand.

"Somebody control Barcelona!" the doctor snapped behind my back. "She got in again!"

May's eyes slowly peeled open, and she gave me a tired smile.

"Hi, Barcelona," May greeted sleepily, her fingers curling around mine with a weak grip.

"May, is it true? Are they right? Are you gonna die?" I demanded, my voice shaking and my eyes burning.

May hesitated only a moment before nodding in my direction.

"It's true," she rasped. "I can...I can feel it. It's like...all my energy's getting sucked out of me."

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, willing this to be a horrible, drawn-out nightmare.

* * *

"Captain, plans?"

I snapped my attention to my first mate, who was giving me that dead-eyed stare he was so well-known for.

"I'm working on it," I told him nonchalantly.

Clearly, he was becoming agitated with my attitude. And, well, it wasn't for no good reason. Moscow, Seoul, and I were the only remaining members of the dreaded Blackhand Pirates. And now, we sat in our own brig, waiting to either rot away or be finished off by the crew that had attacked us.

"We're not going to make it out of this if you keep stalling, captain," Moscow added with a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Mossy, Mossy, Mossy."

"Don't call me - "

"Do you truly have no faith in me at all?" I purred. "We're getting out of here, darling, and we're gathering up a new crew. Captains Honor."

The zombie of a man smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"And just how much is _this_ captain's honor worth?"

"More than you," I retorted quickly. "Now, the wardens are coming back. It's your job to spot the one with the key and steal him."

Moscow sighed and stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You seem to keep forgetting that it takes me a while to get accustomed to a new body. I'm not your trump card, captain. My power has weaknesses."

Then I'll distract the other one, Moscow; I have this under control," I responded with a sly wink.

This only caused my first mate to raise an eyebrow once again.

"With what? Please don't hurt yourself trying to use 'feminine wiles' again, madam."

I waved off his concern and brushed my long, mahogany hair back over my shoulder.

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here?" Julio whined as I dragged him along.

"I wanted you to see this before anyone else," I told him secretively.

"I don't like that."

"Like what?"

I stopped to face him.

"That voice you use," he complained. "It means you're gonna drag me into something I'll regret."

I sighed, exasperated, and threw the little ingrate's hand down.

"Whatever," I responded flatly. "May would've come with me."

I didn't hesitate to take in the sorrowful expression on his face. He had his chance. He didn't take it. It wasn't my fault he was a pansy.

Remembering the route I'd taken earlier, I scrambled up the rocks overlooking the northern beach.

_Today is the day. Today is the day I leave this godforsaken island._

* * *

"Touch him," I hissed as the wardens approached the cell.

Moscow narrowed his eyes, but moved closer to the cell door obediently.

"Eat up," one of the thugs grunted, sliding the tray under the door. "Then the captain'll decide what to do with you."

"Now!" I whispered.

Moscow caught the man's hand as it was sliding the food over.

"Hey! What're - "

The man's mouth stopped moving.

It's been said - and, I heard this from Moscow - that a person's brain has a very specific body map. In addition to your physical form, your brain has a sort of backup of it that never really changes. So, sometimes people will be missing body parts, but their minds will act like the parts are still there. And sometimes, people will have extra body parts that their brain won't register as belonging to them.

This may seem off topic, but don't go anywhere just yet.

You see, my first mate has eaten a very useful Devil Fruit, indeed. This fruit gives his body map a sort of...flexibility.

The Switch-Switch Fruit gives its user the ability to swap bodies with someone else. For the Devil Fruit user himself, this doesn't pose much of a problem. He can use the stolen body freely for up to twenty-four hours before the stress is too much and he dies. For the victim, it's not so simple. The Switch-Switch Fruit is not so kind as to ease the experience for both parties.

This is why I wasn't even slightly surprised when Moscow's body began screaming and convulsing on the floor.

According to my _expert_ calculations(guesswork, truthfully), the other warden was far too distracted by what he perceived as a prisoner screaming in agony to care about Moscow while he grew accustomed to his new body.

"Wh...wh...what did you...do to me?" Moscow's voice demanded, choking on what I presumed to be vomit between words.

I smiled and looked up wordlessly at my real first mate, leaning back and crossing my legs patiently. The warden's body became animated all at once, and Moscow wasted no time in socking the non-possessed warden in the nose(a practice which, as he tells me when I care to listen, shatters the bones of the nose and pierces the brain if done right). The other man fell, and Moscow wasted no time in hunting for the brig key and releasing my cabin girl and me.

I tapped Seoul on the shoulder and gestured to the now open cell door with a nod of my head. Come on, then," I beckoned, standing from the hard bench. "We don't want to keep our victims waiting."

* * *

The Hangman Pirates.

Everyone in this corner of the South Blue knew them. They hadn't made a huge name for themselves yet, but they were frightening enough. Iy was said that they were hellbent on wiping out any human life on smaller islands completely.

Meaning we were in huge trouble.

But not me. No. I was leaving. It was a brave feat for a thirteen-year-old girl, but I'd be damned if I died before seeing what the world had to offer. Once I'd climbed back down the rocks, I saw him for the first time. His skin was ashy grey, his hair a pale pink, and his eyes dead-looking and pale blue. He looked frightening.

"Like a zombie," I murmured as I drew nearer.

I remained in the shadows. I wanted this zombie man to be on my future crew, but I had to assess his power.

* * *

"There are so many of them out there!" Seoul whimpered, shaking as she returned from peaking out the door. "Their crew is _huge_, Barcelona! I don't know how we'll ever get past them!"

I knelt down so that I was at her eye level. With Moscow reclaiming his body behind me, I took Seoul's face in my hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Have faith in your captain," I told her. "I've faced worse before."

Seoul clasped one of her dark-skinned hands over mine.

"No one's ever killed our whole crew before," she hiccuped. "I'm _scared_, Barcelona."

"Just sit down here," I cooed, bringing the girl closer to me and stroking her pure white curls. "Sit down here in the cell. I'll have Moscow lock you away safely and keep the key with him. Sound good? We'll get you when the ship's ours again."

Seoul hesitated before nodding and stepping back to face me.

"You'll be okay without me?"

"Darling, we'll be even stronger knowing you're down here needing us to protect you. Now, let's see that smile, hmm?"

Seoul smiled a bit, seeming relieved, and I nodded to her.

"That's the spirit!"

I stood and patted her on the back.

"Go on, then, Moscow! Lock her up good and secure, alright?"

My ever-stoic first mate nodded and locked the door after her.

"On your mark, captain," he stated, moving up next to me.

* * *

It was fate. I knew that when he stepped into the longboat I'd stowed away in.

"What's this?" he asked, a slight aristocratic accent in his words. "A little thief?"

He sounded so fancy. Even if his voice tone and words were clearly threatening, I mean.

But, I knew I couldn't let him touch me. Everyone he touched ended up screaming in pain for no reason at all! He was terrifying, and I'd have him for my first mate.

So, I hit him over the head with a rock I had thought to bring with me.

* * *

"You alright, Moscow?"

He nodded, though I could see the pained look in his eyes and the beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Old wounds?"

He didn't answer, but I knew. His bones were bad. There were scars on his flesh and even deeper still. If he moved around too much - particularly when there was a storm front coming - his bones remembered. They reminded him of why he couldn't have a normal life. Why he was out here in the first place.

But, he pressed forward. It was thanks to him that we had our ship back.

Seoul approached and wrapped her arms around his waist for reassurance. Surprisingly, he didn't even protest.

"We're landing soon," I promised. "You can rest."

"I'll wait," he replied. "Got to be sure we don't tun into anymore problems."

"Think we can't handle ourselves?"

Moscow chuckled.

"I don't want to sleep through the action, captain."

I grinned and took the wheel.

"That's my Moscow," I chuckled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"They said the ship took too much of a beating," Moscow announced. "It won't make it anyplace else from here."

I ground my teeth. And what a place to be stuck, too! Mock Town, they called it. Drunken, violent, stupid pirated at every corner. Normally my type of people, of course. But, I wasn't in the mood for this kind of party so long as my crew - or, what was left of it, I remembered sadly - was shipless, moneyless, and homeless.

I sighed and dropped down to the ground right then and there, holding my head in my hands.

"Just our luck, eh? The only time we look for someone normal and we get these thugs."

I laughed a little.

"We'll get out of this," Moscow assured me, sitting down as well.

"Yeah, we always do," Seoul agreed, taking the spot on the other side of me.

I smiled.

"What a lovely little crew I have. You always know just what to say."

I ruffled their hair, a gesture which was appreciated by Seoul but regarded with annoyance by Moscow. Fully aware of this, I ruffled their hair for even longer. It was a good thing I was doing something _so productive_ and looking akin to a drowned rat with my ragtag little crew, for it was then that the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen approached. Curiosity sparkled in her bright blue eyes, and a small yet seemingly all-knowing smile spread gently over her smooth caramel-colored face.

"You three look like you had a rough night," the woman of my dreams remarked as her eyes drifted across our sea-soaked faces, ultimately resting on Seoul's.

As I was too awestruck by her very presence to answer, Moscow stepped in for me.

"Our ship wrecked," he stated plainly. "Our crew was slaughtered."

Again the woman looked at Seoul.

"And this little girl? She's one of you?"

Seoul nodded and straightened her posture, puffing her tiny chest out with pride.

"I'm a pirate!"

The woman chuckled, a sound as melodic as it was calming.

"Well, my name is Nico Robin," she stated, "and I was just returning to my crew myself. If you'd like, I could bring you three along. Perhaps our captain will bring you to a more agreeable island."


	3. Chapter 3

Stunning though she was, Nico Robin seemed to have a knack for screwing with people. For instance, she failed to inform us that her crew was that of Straw Hat Luffy(though, later on when I complained about this to my first mate, he told me that even I should have known better), that it was packed with insane people, or that their next destination - the 'more agreeable island', in her words - was located in the sky.

I groaned and peeled myself off the deck, sitting up on my knees. The world was wobbling around me, and my stomach was trying to get used to staying in one spot yet again.

"Is everyone okay?" the navigator - to this crew's credit, another stunningly gorgeous specimen of the female race - called, catching her breath.

"Moscow? Seoul?" I checked as the other crew sounded off their various states of 'okay'.

My own crew members had stayed right next to me, and I put my arms around their shoulders. I was just like a mother hen.

"That whole ordeal was terrible for my health," Moscow remarked.

"Don't whine, Moscow: It doesn't become you."

Just like a mother hen.

I stood up then, nearly falling back down but catching myself just in time. I helped Seoul back to her feet, but let Moscow stand on his own. He was a good deal taller than me, so I assumed he could manage.

Just as everyone was getting their bearings, we were met by an old man in knight armor riding the most hideous bird I had ever seen in my entire life. The most I can say in regards to that encounter is that he gave us a whistle. And, by 'us', I mean the crew that had let us hitch a ride. It was supposed to call him in to protect us, but it didn't matter. If the three of us split off from the others, Moscow and I were capable fighters. We didn't need this child and his strange little bunch to protect us, regardless of how high his bounty was.

"We're walking on clouds!" Seoul squealed.

And indeed we were.

On the Going Merry, we'd had to go through this odd little toll booth. An old lady had demanded a hefty sum of money in a form none of us had ever heard of. Even stranger still? She let us all pass without paying. As soon as we got to more solid clouds, my little trio separated from the Straw Hats for good. And, well, you heard Seoul. Now we were walking on clouds.

I chuckled and took a seat nearby, watching my cabin girl dance on the fluffy white beach. I found myself wishing we had salvaged more of out belongings. Seoul's clothes were in tatters, and my makeup was a sorrowful mess.

I perked up slightly, however, when I remembered we had grabbed our money. I stood and stretched before turning to Moscow, who was seriously considering laying down on the clouds.

"I'm going to see if I can get some things," I told him, feeling my pockets to ensure they were still full(for the Straw Hat navigator may have been incredibly beautiful, but she was not shy about the fact that she was a crook). "Watch Seoul, alright?"

I smiled sweetly at him. His mouth twisted into a slight grimace - he absolutely _loathed_ children - but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I knew I could count on you," I purred, ruffling his hair once again.

Turning to the young ballerina, I called out, "I'm going to get us some clothes, alright? I'll be right back!"

Seoul nodded, smiled, and ran to hug me.

"Aye aye, captain," she joked.

* * *

ok a/n time

This chapter and the one before it were very short and nondescript. I'm well aware of this haha buuut I didn't exactly feel up to rewriting things that all of you have either seen in the anime or read in the manga, and I'm sure nobody would enjoy rereading it in my own words, either. I feel bad for how glossed over everything seems, but the chapters after this will be far better. I needed to borrow a segment of the Straw Hats' story to advance my own, and I didn't want to echo everything haha

After this, though, the story's totally my own. Sorry if anyone signed on for more canon characters /


	4. Chapter 4

Xinda's father was one of a kind. He drew odd looks if he dared to show himself in public. When he spoke, his words made people uneasy. The White Berets had tried to keep him in line, but he wasn't going to give up. There even came a time when Xinda couldn't remember what her father looked like without his face swollen.

"Xinda," he used to tell her, exhausted, his eyes swollen shut from one of his daily beatings, "don't ever let someone else tell you what to believe."

She took his words to heart, of course. But, she was only a little girl. It was hard to take the advice of a man who had only gotten pain and suffering out of following his own. It was downright terrifying.

* * *

"Are you_ kidding me_?" I exclaimed in utter disbelief. "You mean my perfectly good money is totally useless here? Unbelievable."

I jammed the beli back into my pocket, crossed my arms, and began heading out of the store. If the cashier was going to be a bitch about it, she could just put the clothes back up _herself_.

"Are you from the Blue Sea, honey?"

I looked up at the source of the voice, my hand against the door. A chubby, dark-skinned, blue-haired woman, both younger and shorter than me, was speaking. She was smiling in a friendly way, but her orange eyes looked tired more than anything else.

"Yes, actually," I replied, donning a sexy, flirtatious smirk as I moved to lean against the wall next to the door. "Why do you ask? Is there an exotic air about me?"

As I spoke, I tried to emphasize my accent. But, the woman only giggled in amusement.

"Actually, you don't have the wings," she pointed out. "You look like you've been through hell. Do you need some help, darlin'?"

I flushed sheepishly, straightening up a bit and clearing my throat.

"You're too kind...uhh..."

"Xinda. I'm Xinda."

I nodded.

"Xinda," I repeated, testing how it sounded on my voice. "Well, you're very kind, Xinda, but I have nothing of worth to pay you back with."

She waved the concern off.

"I don't mind, sugar. I'll help you out."

As she spoke, she headed toward the counter where the selected items had been stacked haphazardly. I followed her. Naturally, I was full of questions, but I'd save them for when we left the store.

"Have a good day, and thank you for your business!" the checkout woman called after us.

Once we had left the store, Xinda asked my name.

"Ah, my name is Barcelona Signet."

"So, Barcelona," Xinda began, peering into the shopping bag. "Looks like you have a child with you?"

I nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"My first mate and my cabin girl. They're on the beach."

I pointed in some vague direction, and she nodded.

"Do you all need a place to stay? While you're here, anyway?"

Thinking nothing of her random acts of kindness, I beamed gratefully.

"Why, certainly! If you've got a space, we'd be willing to take it!"

The winged woman grinned, gently nudging me toward the beach.

"Get your crew, sugar. I'll be waitin' right here."

* * *

The White Berets had been on his case a lot, lately. It seemed they just had it out for him more than usual. Xinda couldn't figure out why.

And, of course, having that much pressure on him really took its toll.

Beaten and bruised, his face swollen to monstrous proportions, Xinda's father scrambled to his feet. The authorities stood at the ready, glaring harshly at him. Their hands went to their belts, where everyone knew they kept their knives. Even so, the man stood still. And once he'd said what he needed to say, not even the proud White Berets wanted to be anywhere near him.

"You know what?" he shouted, loud enough for the crowd to hear him. "I'm done with it! You all know he's been dragging it out like some kind of sick game! Well? Come on, Eneru! Show us you're not a coward! Prove me wrong! It won't change anything! Gan Fall was _eighty_ times the god you will ever be!"

"What are you doing?" Xinda's mother shrieked hysterically, clutching her confused daughter's shoulders. "Apologize before - !"

"No! I'm sick of playing this game! I'm sick of - "

His sentence was cut off in a most gruesome way. And, his daughter had the _privilege_ of watching as her own father's mangled and swollen body disintegrated into nothingness. Xinda got firsthand experience of what a person's final moments sounded like if they were filled with pain. And, she wasn't entirely sure the screams would ever clear from her mind no matter how hard she tried. Never before had Xinda seen Heaven's Judgement with her own two eyes. She'd only ever heard hearsay, listened to people tearfully attempt to explain it only to find they were at a loss for words. And finally, finally she understood.

* * *

"Were you not _thinking_?" Moscow demanded, the stray curl on his head zigzagging in agitation. "Did it not occur to you that she's trying to gain something?!"

Seoul sat on the cloud beach, preparing to watch Moscow and me argue for the umpteenth time in our piracy career.

"Do _not_ speak to your captain like that!" I scolded him. "And, besides, you don't know her!"

"Neither do you," he pointed out, his jaw setting.

"I _mean_ you didn't _meet_ her, smartass. She was very sweet, and I could tell it was genuine! And I'm a good judge of character, you know. Plus, she called me 'sugar'."

Moscow gave me that look that he got whenever he thought I was making a stupid decision. Well, what did he know, anyway?

"Can't you just try?" I pleaded.

"Why don't you?" Moscow retorted. "You're the captain. You're supposed to look out for your crew's safety."

I groaned. I hated when he gave me his stupid moral speeches.

"You aren't my mother, Moscow."

"Well, somebody's got to act as one to you if you're going to make such childish decisions."

My eyes narrowed.

"My_ childish decisions_ got us new clothes and a place to stay. What can you say for yourself?"

Moscow maintained eye contact(well, sort of; it was more like eye-to-forehead contact because his vision was so terrible), his body language making it clear he wouldn't back down from his opinion. I threw the clothes at him, nailing him in his stupid dead face.

He caught the clothes as the fell from his face, an Seoul approached to look through what I'd purchased. Or, what Xinda had purchased.

"Captain, I've been around longer than you. I know nobody is that generous for no good reason. She's bad news. I don't care if she did give you a ridiculous pet name."

I flushed and turned away from him.

"I think we should give her a chance," I grumbled.

"Moscow, what could it hurt?"

Seoul's voice turned both sets of eyes toward her. She was holding a little dress up to herself.

"I trust Barcelona. A place to stay couldn't hurt. Besides, we're basically in heaven. How bad could it be?"

I turned a wide grin on my first mate, pointing at Seoul.

"She gets it."

Moscow let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Drama queen.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go. But, I'll kill her at the first sign of trouble," he conceded, not facing either of us.

I beamed even brighter and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"That's my Moscow," I cooed.

He shrugged my arm off, still refusing to look at me.


End file.
